1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to medical apparatus and more specifically, to an enclosure system for burn victims and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Dependent on the severity of the wound, numerous difficulties are associated with the treatment of patients who have sustained skin burns. Medical treatment of such burns generally involves a number of different procedures which require a lengthy healing process commensurate with the level of trauma to the skin tissue. Medical experts have theorized that the healing of burn injuries as well as possibly other conditions such as caused by diabetes and the like can be accelerated through control of certain physical parameters to which the burn is subjected. It has been discovered, for example, that burn injuries respond very positively to the increased presence of oxygen and such exposure appears to significantly increase the healing process. Moreover, other parameters such as temperature, moisture and the like, appear also to be instrumental in the treatment of wounds sustained from burns or sores from diabetic conditions. In the prior art no single system is presently available that not only can subject a patient effectively to high concentrations of oxygen in treatment of burns and the like, but also can control simultaneously such conditions as temperature, moisture, pressure and the like. Accordingly, it is desirable that an improved system be provided that can effectively treat individuals who have sustained wounds due to burns or have open wounds or sores from other medical conditions such as caused by diabetes.